


Short Scenes of Tyrian Life

by Ziriet



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, Gen, Multi, fuck writing whole stories, i started it and...maybe one day i'll finish, maybe? probably, short scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziriet/pseuds/Ziriet
Summary: Based on the 2019 fictober/inktober prompts (both gw and inktober). Quarantine has me writing again and maybe these'll get finished. m a y b e
Relationships: OC/OC, Trahearne/OC





	1. Legacy/“It will be fun, trust me.”

Here she was. She had to do this. It wasn’t even a  _ choice _ . She couldn’t even  _ prepare _ . Braham, Caithe, Canach, Deion, Ziriet. They were all just  _ staring _ at her. Trahearne... _ Trahearne _ was staring at her too. 

“You must kill me, Guian.”

Her hands trembled on the hilt of broken Caladbolg.Trahearne was saying something else to her. She had to focus.  _ Focus _ . Remember what he was telling her. His last words. 

Wait. 

Something was wrong. A change. Her Trahearne, gone. Something else there. 

“ **_You cannot destroy me. Run while you can._ ** ”

Mordremoth.  _ He _ was there. 

Everything else faded away. All she could see was the pain in his eyes. The sorrow. She lifted the broken sword. It felt so dead in her hands. Lighter than it should have been, even broken. The damage to it or to Trahearne, something had damaged its magic, too. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. He smiled slightly at that, locking eyes with her. She took one breath in and rammed the sword into his chest. 

She couldn’t even cry for him. 

Magic erupted out of him and she lost her grip on the sword. 

Guian crumpled under the force of the magic, but also because she just couldn’t keep herself standing any more. The magic passed, but she couldn’t bring herself to get up and look at the aftermath. 

Ziriet kneeled next to her, her calloused paws gentle as she helped Guian to sit up. Deion came over next, carrying the remains of Caladbolg in his hands. Ziriet took the sword from him as Deion kneeled down to put an arm around Guian. The druid ran a paw pad gently over the blade. 

“It can be regrown. There is still life in it,” Ziriet said, turning her strange blue eyes to Guian. 

“I...can’t,” Guian replied, tearing her eyes away from the blade. 

Ziriet placed the hilt gently in Guian’s hand. The flowers on the sword turned ever so slightly less wilted. 

“It knows you. You’ve used it before, haven’t you?” Ziriet asked, helping Guian up to her feet. 

Guian nodded numbly. “Once, a long time ago...but, I guess it wasn’t really that long, was it?”

Ziriet rested a paw on her friend’s leafy head. “Let Deion take you home. Think about the sword. It might be…”

“Fun?” Guian interjected roughly.

Ziriet shook her head. “Necessary.”


	2. Champion/“Just follow me, I know the area.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean that's not what you do with choya bits?

Phodilus stared around the Casino. It was a nice place. She looked up at Bees standing next to her and tossed the airship anchor she was holding from one hand to the other. 

“We need a distraction,” Bees said, confidently, looking down at Phod. Phod smiled. It was not a pleasant smile. Bees opened her mouth to start another sentence, but that sentence was going to become irrelevant very quickly because Phod was already launching herself, screaming, over the railing to the main floor of the casino. 

Bees closed her mouth and shrugged, and made her way through the gathered crowd to see if there were any good (pocket) pickings for her. 

Despite having just yeeted herself face first onto the floor from 10 feet up, Phod was remarkably undamaged. A few bits of skin were falling off, but nothing she hadn’t dealt with before. She smacked her head against a few tables for good measure before dusting herself off, patting her skin down and walking calmly to the bar where the rest of Bees’ crew waited. The crowd stood silent for a few seconds before nervously moving as far away from the bar as physically possible. 

“Was...was that really necessary?” Carrot asked, nervously fiddling with the drink in his hands. Phod clambered her way up on top of the bar, walked over and stared directly into the sylvari’s eyes. 

“Yes,” she replied, another unsettling smile on her patchwork face. 

“Phod! Drink!” 

Phod turned slowly, holding eye contact with Carrot until the last possible moment before immediately locking eyes with Izumi. Phod took the alcohol of unknown variety from Izumi and immediately downed the whole thing, maintaining eye contact the whole time. 

“Now, I think I’ve got something that you’ll really like, follow me.” Izumi said, pushing off of the bar. Phod jumped down and landed with a heavy  _ thunk  _ on the floor.

“Is it kneecaps?” Phod asked, eyeing Izumi’s knees hungrily. 

“No, not kneecaps, but I think you’ll like it almost as much,” Izumi replied, pulling her long coat tighter around her to obscure Phod’s intense gaze. Izumi led Phod towards the back of the casino to where a crowd was gathered around a caged pit. Phod aggressively pushed her way through the crowd’s legs to get a closer look while Izumi moved to the side to talk with a large man standing next to the cage. 

Phod stared into the pit at the choya fighting there and a large, even more disconcerting, smile spread over her face. The crowd parted for a moment and she made eye contact with Izumi again. Izumi gave her a thumbs up. Phod bent apart two of the bars and shoved herself into the pit, whirling wildly with her anchor. Choya insides sprayed the horrified onlookers. The pit fighting man looked very, very displeased to see the tiny, unassuming asura absolutely rip his ten best choya to shreds in minutes...and then begin  _ eating _ them. 

“Izumi you get that thing out of here!” the man raged, turning on the woman. 

“You gotta pay up, first. I told you she’d win,” Izumi replied, smirking. The man grumbled but handed over a hefty bag of coin anyways. 

“That’s the last time you’re welcome here,” he growled, pushing away into the crowd. 

“Phod, you good down there?” Izumi called, staring at the choya covered asura.

Phod licked her fingers clean of choya juice, collected a few extra hunks of choya meat and a few spines. She climbed out of the pit cradling her trophies. 

“What...are those for?” Izumi asked. The asura’s show had even disconcerted her a little bit. 

“The bits,” Phod said, “are for alcohol.” She passed them over to Izumi, who gingerly took the dripping hunks of choya. 

“And the spines are for earrings,” Phod continued, a triumphant smile on her face as she speared three through her left ear and one through her right. 

Izumi shuddered. 


End file.
